You thought you knew me
by kaithelonechampion
Summary: The boys meet somewhere to discuss. Well, only one is really talking...AU. ONESHOT.


I took another puff from my cigarette as I watched the horizon. Behind me stood the gang; three of my four true friends. How had we been standing here? I don't know, nor do I care. I could not tell whether the silence was awkward or comfortable for them. I liked it.

Although I am usually the noisiest of us, I enjoy these short moments of peace. I sighed and took yet another drag, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I had a hunch he might be the first to act.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, man?" He asked with a perfect imitation of concern

Sighing, I replied "It's not about me. It never was"

"What do you mean?"

"It's about you. It's always about you; you have a God Complex. Whenever someone's not viewed as 'normal' in your eyes, you intervene. It has to fit YOUR view doesn't it " I asked getting slightly angry, but keeping an emotionless mask

We locked gazes, his eyes were fierce. However this time, I was not going to relent; none of us were. I kept looking at him, he doing the same to me. Minutes passed and finally he sighed and looked down.

I smirked. I won. I looked at the now setting sun as I took the last puff from my cigarette. I had started not too long ago, yet I was already hooked. I flicked the butt with my thumb and it landed in the water in front of us. I looked back; one was sitting down tugging at the grass around him, obviously bored. The other, was somewhat far away, his back to us with his arms crossed. Against the sunlight all we saw was his silhouette. The last one, the one next to me, was looking at the horizon, but his mind was in turmoil; I wasn't letting him control me and it unnerved him.

The one who was sitting down moaned out of boredom. They still didn't know why I had been here for so long, him least of all. To him, I was depressed, I suppose. The one with his back turned was very smart, he probably had an idea, or he thought I was being prissy. The last one probably got the idea by now.

Again, he made us take notice of his boredom. I huffed; patience was definitively not one of my strong suits... Or any of my suits for that matter.

"Stop whining! I'll tell you, okay?" I took a few seconds to regain my composure and light a new cigarette " I need to tell you guys somethings; we can't keep going like this." I turned to the one next to me "You have a God Complex; you need to be in control, for things to be 'in balance'. You enjoy stalking your prey; making it go where you want it to. He" I said pointing to the one sitting down, who still was not paying any sort off attention to our 'grown ups talk' " enjoys playing with them; he's like a kid. He NEEDS to play. That one" I nodded to the last one "he enjoys the end; the climax. He's so violent, he enjoys seeing his work; he's prideful. And me?" I smirked, my eyes were out of his sight " I enjoy the fight. What's more honourable than defeating your opponent. Face. To. Face?" I asked.

He huffed, obviously insulted that I knew this much with out him knowing about it. He looked to the side, and after only a second he smirked and looked at me.

" What about the other one, the small one?" He asked, baring teeth with his smirk

"He enjoys planning it; telling us where to go and when." His smirk was wiped off as I started to answer him "He's just as bad as us, but smarter; he doesn't get his hands dirty. Not a trace" I continued smoking, while looking forward.

I noticed the far away one had slightly turned his head, I could see one of his eyes. It was bright as usual, but what surprised me was his mouth; he was smirking! He never shows signs of emotion, unless in extreme situations, due to his sociopathic tendencies. Yet, I could see it, he was pleasantly surprised and... Dare I think it? Proud.

I had done it. I had surprised him, made him proud. My next thoughts, though, made me angry. Dopey. They had all always thought I was dopey, stupid, brash, arrogant, prideful. Although the last one is true, I was none of the others. I was, in fact, very cunning. Able to find out my opponents weakness or make them show it. Cunning enough to fool even them; my closest friends. I looked up at the purple-to-red sky and kept on my one sided conversation.

"I am much, much more smarter than any of you believe me to be." At this sentence, even the sitting one looked up. I smirked, as my gaze was still unreadable to them. " I've known about you longer than you have me. I know things. I can't believe your intel never noticed any of it. I know your clan trains assassins, predators. I know his parents trained him to be incredibly crafty and resourceful. And his grandfather trained him to be a ninja; incredibly strong, fast, smart... unfeeling for his prey" I looked at them. The closest one had a frustrated look upon his face. The one sitting down was looking intently at me, drinking my words. The last one had closed his eyes, listening to my voice along the sounds of nature. I continued, " My history is much more violent than you'd imagine. Have you never wondered why my family knew Kendo so well? My whole family on my father's side were Samuraï. However, on my mother's side..." I trailed off to bask in their ignorance. "Ninjas, warriors of the night. They had to know their prey better than prey knew itself. I still cannot believe your intel had not found any of this out... Or had they decided not to share?" I threw the cigarette onto the ground, somewhat angry that they thought they all outranked me.

"How?" Asked the closest one, barely above a whisper

I ignored him and kept looking at them, now only silhouettes in the darkness. I turned my back to them. Although I was roughly turned around by the frustrated one, a confused and angry look in his feline eyes, his breathing heavy as he asked me, quite forcefully: "How?!"

We locked gaze; his angry golden eyes meeting my calm brown ones. In a millisecond, a thousand words were exchanged, as per usual. He let go of my shoulder, takin a step back and calmed himself. Always control, I thought.

We were snapped out of our 'moment' as a voice cried for us. Looking at the street, we could see the small one. He was running, grasping his laptop tightly. He cried our names

"Tyson! Max! Rei! Kai!"

We all turned to look at him. Suddenly intimidated by all this focused attention, he skidded to a halt a almost whispered the second part. Of course, it could be because of the incriminatory content of the conversation...

"I found another one. Actually two, so we all get our way... And try not to leave witnesses this time"


End file.
